Together Again
by uluvme
Summary: I swear, one day I'll be back for you. We'll be together again. - Will now include mini stories in the following chapters.
1. Together Again Part 1

**So before writing … or rather during the process of writing I did some research and found some interesting facts. First, I always thought that Carmen was of Hispanic/Latin descent when in fact Brooke Vallone (Carmen) is Italian-Russian. Second, I always thought Spencer was a tad bit taller than Ashley when in fact … she is. =] Apparently Gabby is 5'4" & Mandy's 5'3". I swear I'm not obsessed or anything, I was just bored & curious & the Internet is such a vast & wonderful place. haha**

**There were originally three facts but one fact was in fact not a fact. Thanks to Baley for pointing it out. Much appreciated. =]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere blah blah blah**

_**Italicized – Thoughts … **_**won't be much of that though.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**At Age Seventeen**

"Is something wrong?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is something wrong? With the people here, I mean."

"Chels, I have no idea what you're talking about," the accused brunette stated. "Why would you think I think there's something wrong with the people here?"

"You don't date. At all."

"Is that a problem?" The brunette was truly perplexed. It was a regular day; she was having lunch with her sister and friends while Kyla and Madison were updating everyone on the gossip mill circulating King High when out of nowhere she was bombarded by that random query.

"Ashley you're a straight A student, you're co-captain of the girl's baseball team, you have early admittance to every Ivy League college in the nation, you read to children at the community center every Thursday, you tutor anyone who's willing to ask for help, you volunteer at the soup kitchen every other weekend, you have an amazing singing voice, you play the guitar, piano, drums, violin, and saxophone, and you're hot," her African-American friend lists. "In short, you're perfect. You're every parent's wet dream. Every guy, along with the occasional girl, in this god-forsaken high school wants you. Now why don't you date?"

"Chica I told you to let it go," the cheerleading Latina says.

"But I want to know why King High's most eligible bachelorette doesn't date," Chelsea states stubbornly.

"Chels, ever heard the expression _curiosity killed the cat_?" her grey-eyed friend asks. "Right now girl, you're the cat. Just let it go." After a brief pause she adds, "At least for now."

"Why?"

"Cos none of us wants to sit here and listen to the story again," the final member of the lunch table announces from her position on her girlfriend's lap.

"What story?" Chelsea questions. Only having met the group a year prior due to her transfer to King High, Chelsea Lewis still did not know large chunks of the girls' pasts.

"Couldn't you have at least asked her when we weren't around?" the grey-eyed brunette asks as she thumps her head against her girlfriend's arm. "If I understood math as well as I knew this story I would be in calculus II with little miss Einstein."

"You and me both chica," Madison states as she leans forward on her elbows.

"There's no stopping it now though, is there?" Carmen asks.

"Sorry baby, you know how Ashley gets when this comes up," Kyla states as she runs her hand through the other girl's hair.

Now, more than ever Chelsea wanted to know the big secret. "Ashley?" she directs her attention to the brunette who remained quiet during the whole ordeal.

"I'm waiting for someone," she says.

"Who?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**At Age Three**

"Give that back!" At the loud cry a three-year-old brunette looked over from her perch on the swings to see a small blonde trying to reach for a baseball cap being held out of her reach before being pushed onto the ground. Being the bold toddler that she was the brunette turned to her sister, telling her to stay there before running towards the distressed blonde.

"Hey! She said to give it back!" the brunette shouted to the bully.

"And if I don't?" the bully taunted. Without a word of reply the feisty brunette pulled her leg back before delivering a hard kick between the taller boy's legs. At the impact of the blow the unnamed boy kneeled over clutching at his groin with a pained looked on his face as tears started to form.

"Pick on someone your own size!" the brunette yelled before bending over to pick up the discarded cap. Going over to the teary-eyed blonde the little brunette held out the hat to her. "Here you go."

Wiping at her eyes and sniffling a bit the blonde tentatively retrieved her stolen hat. "Thank you."

"It's okay. My name's Ashley, what's yours?"

"Sp-Spencer."

Smiling at the newfound knowledge the brunette waited for the blonde to put her hat on before asking her, "Do you want to play with me and my sister? She's over there on the swings."

The blonde looked over towards the swing set to find a brunette resembling the one in front of her sitting on a swing and watching them. "Okay."

Once again the small brunette was smiling, her nose crinkling. Holding out her hand to her new friend she said, "Come on!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**At Age Five**

"Ashley! Kyla! Come on! We need to go now!" a middle-aged brunette shouted from the bottom of the staircase. "You don't want to be late for your first day of kindergarten!"

Instead of a vocal reply Christine Davies heard what seemed like a stampede as her two daughters ran to and down the stairs.

"We're ready Mommy!" Ashley declared with her bright nose-crinkling smile.

"It was Ashy's fault! She couldn't find her backpack," her twin stated, not wanting to be blamed for their tardiness.

"Hey! Don't be a tattle-tail!"

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Yeah I am coz I'm older!"

"So! You're still not the boss of me!"

The twin brunettes continued to bicker back and forth until their mother was able to get them to settle down and into the car. On the way to the elementary school the older brunette was able to quiet both girls by promising them some ice cream after school in exchange for good behavior. Fifteen minutes later the SUV was parked and Mama Davies was getting dragged towards her daughters' classroom.

Upon entrance, the older twin quickly scanned the room for a cap-wearing blonde. A few seconds later she exclaimed, "Spencer!"

At the sound of her name the cap-wearing blonde looked up from her seat next to her mother. Smiling brightly she waved frantically at the brunette as her best friend ran to her. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

Soon the two were lost in their own world as Christine walked over with Kyla. "Hi Paula."

"Morning Chris," the other mother replied. "Cutting it kinda close there aren't we? I would've expected you here sooner with these two."

"Yes well, it seemed that Ashley misplaced her backpack," the brunette said good-humoredly.

Hearing her name, the brunette in question and her blonde friend looked to the two adults.

"It wasn't my fault," Ashley protested.

"Didn't I tell you to put it next to your bedroom door?" Spencer chided her.

Looking sheepish Ashley responded, "Yeah, but I kinda forgot."

"Coz you were too busy watching TV," Kyla chimed in causing her twin to look over at her with the best glare a five-year-old could conjure but she paid her no mind. "Hi Spencer."

"Hi Kyla," the blonde responded. "Are you excited? We're finally in school!"

"Uh huh! I can't wait for playtime."

"Glen and Clay told me that later the teacher is gonna bring in a rabbit for us to play with," Spencer informed the other two.

"Really?" both Davies sisters asked, eyes widening in excitement and awe.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**At Age Seven**

"Spencer, what's wrong?" Ashley asked.

The brunette had ran up to her best friend's room the second the front door had opened, shouting a quick good-bye to her mom and a hello to Paula over her shoulder as she raced up the stairs leaving the two mothers highly amused and chuckling at her enthusiasm. When she opened the door separating her from the blonde she had expected to see Spencer reading with her cap on as per usual, instead what she encountered was a teary-eyed little girl. Closing the door quietly she walked to the bed that occupied the crying blonde.

"Spencer? Why are you crying?" Ashley asked as she sat in front of her best friend.

"Glen was being mean," Spencer choked out as she rubbed at her eyes.

"What'd he do?" Ashley demanded, angry that the male Carlin did something to cause her best friend to cry.

"I just wanted to play with him but he pushed me down."

"What? He _pushed_ you?" Spencer nodded. "I'm going to kick his butt!"

"Ashley, no don't. You'll get in trouble," Spencer said as she reached out to stop the other girl.

"But he _pushed_ you. No one does that to my best friend and gets away with it," Ashley declared. Touched by the brunette's protectiveness Spencer started to calm down.

"Well I don't want my best friend to get into trouble because my brother was being stupid."

Giving an exasperated sigh Ashley finally sat back down. "Fine, but only coz you don't want me to," Ashley relented. "Are you okay?"

"I will be."

After a moment of silence Ashley says, "Want me to help make it better?"

Tilting her head to the side Spencer questions, "How?"

Instead of receiving a reply Ashley leans forward and plants a quick kiss on her best friend's lips. Pulling back she smiles that nose-crinkling smile that was all hers. "There, all better!"

Bringing her hand to lightly touch her lips, Spencer stares wide-eyed at the other girl before asking, "Why'd you do that for?"

"Mommy always kisses me to make me feel better," was the reply.

"Oh," Spencer says.

"Well do you feel better now?" Spencer shyly nods her head yes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**At Age Fourteen**

"I don't want you to go," the fourteen-year-old told her best friend quietly. "We were supposed to go to high school together."

"I know Ash, I don't want to either but my mom can't turn that job down," Spencer said from her place on her bed next to the brunette. The two were currently laid cuddled together, the blonde's head nestled upon the brunette's shoulder as they held onto each other. All around the room were numerous boxes containing all of the blonde's belongings waiting to be shipped the next morning.

"Why Ohio though? Why couldn't it have been another hospital here?" Ashley whined, tightening her hold on the blonde. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too," Spencer mumbled. "So, so much."

"We were supposed to go to high school together," Ashley repeated.

"I know," Spencer whispered back, tightening her hold.

The duo sat in silence allowing the tears to fall as they held onto one another. Holding onto her blonde haired best friend Ashley's thoughts were in turmoil. She desperately wanted to tell the blonde what had been on her mind for some time, but was afraid to voice those thoughts. What would happen if she said this and Spencer never spoke to her again? What if she lost the best thing that ever happened to her?

"Hey, what's going on in that head of yours?" Shaken from her thoughts the brunette in question looked down to find glassy blue eyes looking back at her.

"What makes you think anything's going on in there at all?" she joked, hoping to ease some of the tension she was feeling. "The lights upstairs are currently off."

Giggling, Spencer swatted her lightly on her stomach. "The lights are never off. Besides you have your thinking face on."

"My thinking face? I have a thinking face?" Ashley questioned.

"Uh huh, when you're thinking really hard about something your eyebrows scrunch up a bit and you form a crease right here," Spencer answered as she brings her thumb up to rub the skin between Ashley's eyebrows. Smiling she adds, "You'll form worry lines if you continue doing that."

"Well now I feel kinda awkward. I probably look really stupid."

"No, you look really cute," Spencer claims as she snuggles further into Ashley's side. Ashley tightens her hold even more and is content with the forming silence. "So back to my question," Spencer says without looking back up. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I'm just thinking about how much I'm going to miss you when you're gone," Ashley replies.

"Liar."

"What?"

"That's not what's got you all tensed. You're thinking about something else. Now, what is it?" Spencer questions as she leans up this time. Staring into the brunette's eyes she waits for an answer. "Ash, you know you can tell me anything."

"I know that I can but," Ashley trails off.

"But what?"

Ashley slowly gets up, removing herself from under Spencer's weight. She sits up until she's leaning against the headboard, bringing to her hands together she begins to wring them.

"I don't know how you'll react and that scares me," she confesses without looking up from her hands.

"Ash I'm your best friend. No matter what you have to say I'm always going to be your best friend," Spencer replies as she cups Ashley's face so that she can look into her brown eyes.

"You promise?" Ashley whispers.

"I swear to you," Spencer whispers back. "You're never getting rid of me," she adds with a small smile.

"I," Ashley swallows hard. "I'm in love with you."

Silence once again encases the room as neither girl says a thing. Ashley was getting worried, wondering why the blonde had yet to reply. At that point she didn't care if the response was positive or negative, as long as the other girl replied. Though she was still hoping that it would be positive. "Spencer?"

A slow smile forms on the blonde's face as she removes her hands from Ashley's face. Before the brunette could say anything else Spencer had wrapped her arms around he neck, hugging her tightly. Believing that this was Spencer's way of rejection and comfort Ashley wrapped her own arms around her best friend's torso, clinging onto her as she felt tears begin to form.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Spencer asked, her lips ghosting over Ashley's ear causing the brunette to shudder. "I'm in love with you too."

At the confession Ashley tensed and pulled back enough so that she could look at Spencer's face. Once she was able to see the blue eyes she loved so much she also saw the gentle smile gracing Spencer's face.

"What?" she croaked. Had she heard correctly?

"I'm in love with you Ashley Davies," Spencer says confidently. "I have been since you saved me when we were three."

"What?"

"Maybe the lights _are_ off up there," Spencer joked with a laugh. "Do I really have to repeat myself?"

"You're in love with me?" A nod.

"Since we were three?" Another nod.

"You're in love with me?"

"Yes!" Spencer exclaims as she clutches Ashley's face in her hands, forcing the other girl to nod along with her. "Spencer Carlin loves Ashley Davies."

Finally, Ashley's nose-crinkling smile graced her face. She squealed as she lunged herself onto Spencer, causing the blonde to fall back onto her bed. With Ashley's arms around her neck, Spencer clung to her waist as a joyous laugh escaped her mouth for the first time that night.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next day found both girls clinging onto one another tightly for their last good-bye. Ashley and Spencer's families stood a few feet away saying their own good-byes.

"I'll wait for you," Ashley whispered, teary-eyed. "Promise you'll come back to me."

"I swear," Spencer replied with a sniffle. "One day I'll be back for you. We'll be together again."

Placing a lingering kiss on the brunette's cheek, Spencer pulled back and looked the other girl in the eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ashley choked out.

"I want you to have this," Spencer says as she takes her beloved baseball cap off and places it onto Ashley's head.

"What?" Ashley's eyes widen in shock. "I can't take this, your grandfather gave this to you at your first baseball game. You love this thing more than anything!"

"No," Spencer shakes her head in negation. "I love _you_ more than anything."

This causes Ashley's eyes to tear up again. "Spencer."

"Just hold onto it for me," Spencer replies. "You can give it back when I return."

This gives Ashley the hope she needs that confirmed to her that Spencer would return. "Okay."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**At Age Twenty-two**

"Ashley! Are you ready to go yet?" Kyla shouted as she made her way to her sister's room. "Everyone is waiting!"

Without permission she pushes through Ashley's make-shift bedroom door to find the other brunette sitting on her bed, make-up and hair done, wearing her bathrobe and staring at the worn out baseball cap she was holding on her lap. Venturing on inside Kyla calls out, "Ashley?"

Kneeling in front of her sister Kyla can see that her eyes are glossed over with tears. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Why hasn't she come back yet?" Ashley chokes out. "It's been eight years and I'm still waiting."

Kyla was at a loss; she didn't know what to say to her sister to make it better. Ashley had been optimistic for so many years but eight years was a long time to hold onto someone. "Sweetie, if you two are meant to be together then it'll happen. Maybe you're just not ready to be together yet. Maybe you just have to grow some more before it'll happen," Kyla reasoned. "We both know that Spencer _never _backs down from a promise. She'll be here."

"Yeah?" Ashley asks as she looks at her sister for the first time.

Kyla was shocked to see so much hopefulness in Ashley's eyes; she looked like a small child. Moving forward she hugs her, "Yeah, she'll be here."

Kyla can only hope that it was true.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Remind me again why we're here?" Carmen asks from her seat. Dressed in a yellow silk baby doll dress with a pleated skirt the Italian-Russian had clipped back her bangs, allowing the rest of her black hair to fall across her back, to show off her dark gray eyes and defined cheekbones.

"Because my parents organized this event to raise money for the L.A. Medical Center," Kyla responded, staring at the pouting girl in the chair through her mirror. Adjusting her black tulle strapless bustier dress she turned to the sulking girl. Bringing her hand up she lightly pushed back some of her recently curled hair back from her face. "Baby you know I wouldn't do this if my parents hadn't asked and it's for a good cause."

"Cos that makes it all better," Carmen grumbled as she got up to wrap an arm around the other girl's waist and play with her curls with the other. "Why couldn't you have been an announcer or something?"

"Hey, I'm marrying _you_ aren't I?" Kyla reminded as she brought her hands to cup her fiancée's cheeks. Giving her slow kiss on the lips Kyla whispered, "I love you_._"

"I love you too Sweet-cheeks," Carmen mumbled.

"I so did not need to see that," a voice rang through the tender moment the couple was having. Turning towards the interruption they saw Ashley standing in her black spaghetti strapped halter dress with a front slit, her hand resting on her hip and an eyebrow raised. Her hair was straightened and resting against her back, her bangs sweeping across her face. "I came to say that the event is starting soon and that Carmen should go to her seat, Madi and Chels are waiting in theirs."

"Fine," Carmen grumbled as she reluctantly gave Kyla one more kiss before starting her descent out of the room.

"I have to go to the restroom. I'll be back in a bit Kyla," Ashley announced as she followed the pouting brunette out of the room. "Carmen, wait up."

"What is it Ash?" Carmen inquires, still pouting.

"Here," Ashley replies as she slips something into Carmen's hand.

"Your credit card?"

"Try not to overdo it when bidding on my sister," Ashley smirks. "But spend however much you need to."

"What? Ashley I'm not taking your money," Carmen states as she tries to give Ashley back her card.

Raising an eyebrow, the brunette asks, "Do you really want some sleazy trust fund boy to go out with your fiancée?"

"No, but –"

"Then use the card. Margie is collecting the money and I already told her that you're gonna be using it. Now go," Ashley goads. "The auction is starting soon."

"Thanks Ash, you're the best soon-to-be sister-in-law _ever_," Carmen gushes as she quickly gives Ashley a hug before running off to meet up with Madison and Chelsea.

"Ah, young love," Ashley smiles while wondering if she would ever feel that way again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Standing backstage, Ashley watched amused as Carmen and some persistent guy – whose date seemed to be getting increasingly pissed that he was ignoring her – continued to bid on Kyla.

"Six thousand!" Mr. No Name shouted.

"Sixty-five hundred!" Carmen retaliated.

"Seven thousand!" _Geez, this guy is determined. _Ashley thought.

"Ten thousand!" Carmen proposed.

"Do I hear ten thousand five hundred?" Jeremy, the auctioneer asked Mr. No Name. "Ten thousand going once. Ten thousand going twice. Sold to the feisty brunette in the yellow dress!"

"HA!" Carmen stuck her tongue out at the now sulking jerk that was chasing after his date. She high-fived Madi and Chels before turning back to the stage and winking at Kyla who responded by blowing her fiancée a kiss and skipping backstage.

"Your turn Ash," the pixy-like girl said to her twin.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, we have come to the last bidding. Eldest daughter to Raife and Christine Davies, let's hear it for Ashley Davies!" Jeremy announced. As Ashley walked on stage Jeremy began reading from his card. "Ashley is a resent graduate of UCLA, earning her Bachelor's of Music and Business she aspires to one day run Davies Records. During her spare time she likes to write her own music, play baseball, and volunteer at numerous charities."

Having strutted down the catwalk and back Ashley stood at the center of the stage. "Let's start the bidding off at –"

"One thousand!" _Well, someone is eager. _Ashley noted.

"Two thousand!" _Make that two someones._

"Three thousand!" _Uh_-_oh_.

"Five thousand!" _Ew. That guy was old enough to be my grandfather._

"Six thousand!"

"Seven thousand!"

"Eight thousand!"

"Nine thousand!"

"Ten thousand!" _Double ew. It's that Dennison guy. Mr. Steroid. I would rather go out with gramps._

"Twenty. Thousand. Dollars!" _Who was that? _Scanning the crowd Ashley looked for the owner of the extremely sexy, raspy voice.

"Twenty thousand from the blonde in the blue dress!" Jeremy finally voiced in as he pointed his gavel into the direction of the voice.


	2. Together Again Part 2

**A/N: I'm sure no one cares for my excuses so I'm just gonna say SORRY! & that I never leave stories unfinished, I'm just really slow at updating and things get in the way. My attention span is terrible. I'll be writing & the next minute I'm online doing other stuff. Damn the World Wide Web & it's many sites! … that sounded vaguely like an excuse … eh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere & its many wonders**

_**Italicized – Thoughts **_**(won't be much of that though) & **_**flashbacks**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Age Twenty-two**

"_**Twenty thousand from the blonde in the blue dress!" Jeremy finally voiced in as he pointed his gavel into the direction of the voice.**_

**Ten Months Later**

"Hey sorry I'm late, did you wait long?" Ashley asked the blonde currently sitting at a table in the mall's food court.

"Yes, but I'm told it's polite to say no and that I've only been here for about five-ten minutes," the blonde replied as she took a sip of her frappuccino.

Chuckling the brunette responds, "Yes, that would be the polite thing to say but we both know you're anything but polite."

"You know it bitch," was the reply as the blonde rose and gave her friend a one-armed hug, her drink held firmly in her other hand. Hooking their arms together she began to lead them away from the food court. "Now let's look for something for me to wear for my date tonight."

"Okay, but you've only got me for three hours. I have a meeting to get to later," Ashley said as they browsed.

"Just admit that you can't spend excessive amounts of time with me without wanting to jump my hot ass and be done with it," the blonde joked.

"See it's things like that that make me glad I never agreed to a second date."

"Hey, do you really want to imagine what your night would've been like if I hadn't come along? You should feel grateful for my awesomeness."

"And I _am_ _forever_ grateful for that, Jamie," Ashley replied as she reached out and tousled the blonde's hair.

"Watch the hair! Don't mess with it just coz it's better than yours."

"Right, keep telling yourself that, Vincent."

"I only speak the truth, Davies."

"Whatever. Anyways, where are you taking whatsername?"

"Well, I'm planning on taking _Maya_ out to dinner and then some dancing after."

"And where exactly did you meet _Maya_?"

"Bar."

"Uh-huh," Ashley replies as she begins to look through a rack of clothes; she knows there is more to this story than her friend led on. "And why were you at said bar?"

The reply she receives is incoherent as Jamie wraps her lips around her straw for a sip. Looking up towards the blonde Ashley teasingly asks, "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"I was on a date with Shawna."

"So you met her while on a date with another girl?" Ashley asks in disbelief. "You are such a slut."

"Hey, so not my fault my stunningly good looks bring in the ladies," Jamie replies cockily.

"Of course not," Ashley says before faking a cough. "Whore."

"But you love me all the same," the blonde responds.

"Don't know why."

"Like I said before, it's my stunningly good looks. No one can resist."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Damn. Damn damn damn! I'm going to be late, and Kyla's going to kill me. _Ashley thought as she raced through L.A.'s highway with no regards to the numbers on her speedometer. She was almost at the exit when she heard the shrill sound of a siren going off. Hitting her hand against the steering wheel Ashley pulled off to the side. _DAMMIT! FUCK! _

Rolling her window down she waits for the officer to approach, hoping she can either charm her way out of this or speed the process up.

"Ma'am do you realize how fast you were going?" the apparent female officer asks.

"No officer. I'm really sorry, but I'm in a bit of a hurry," Ashley replies, taking off her sunglasses.

"Really? And why is that?" the officer questions as she leans down to get a better look at the driver. "Ashley?"

"Um, yes?" the brunette replies, kind of weirded out that the officer knows her name. "I'm sorry but do I know you?"

Chuckling the officer takes her own sunglasses off. "You could say that, you were only my best friend since we were three."

Brown eyes met blue and the brunette felt all air leave her lungs. "Spencer."

"Hi."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ashley you're late," Kyla states as her sister walks into her office. "The meeting's starting in like two minutes and you have no time to prep so you're just – what's wrong?"

Instead of a verbal reply, the brunette merely hands over the slip of paper that hadn't left her grasp since she received it not ten minutes ago.

Taking the offered slip curiously, Kyla read the two lines inscribed:

_Spencer_

_485-6986_

Flabbergasted, she looks at her sister, who had now taken a seat on one of the chairs facing her desk. "Is this who I think it is?"

A mute nod was her only reply. Not knowing what else to do Kyla calls for her secretary. "Jenna, tell Jon he's going into this meeting alone. I have something to tend to right now."

"Right away Mrs. Giordano," Jenna replies before making the phone call.

Pulling the other chair beside her sister, Kyla grasps the shaking hands before her. "Ashley, sweetie, are you okay?"

"I-I don't know Ky," Ashley breathes. Shaking her head in frustration she lets out a chuckle, the events finally catching up to her. "I mean I've been waiting for her for nearly nine years – NINE YEARS KYLA! And now she's here! I should be ecstatic! Jumping for joy!" she exclaims, getting up and throwing her arms into the air as a smile graces her features. "The love of my life is finally back!"

"And are you ecstatic?" Kyla cautiously questions.

"Nine years Kyla," Ashley relents as she slumps back into the seat. "She's been gone for practically nine years – no call, no letter, e-mail, nothing. And out of nowhere she's pulling me over for speeding and –"

"Wait, she what?"

"She pulled me over for speeding; she's a cop Ky."

"That's kinda hot," the younger twin breathes as she pictures the blonde in uniform. She's snapped out by a smack on her bicep. "OW!"

"Okay one: you're married. Two: mine," she growls.

"Really now?" Kyla smirks. "Yours?"

"She will be soon enough. I've already waited nine years, I don't want to wait any longer than necessary," Ashley responds with a headshake. "But I also need some answers."

"So what now?" Kyla questions.

"Right now I wait for her shift to end so I can call her," is said with a determined nod.

"And when is that?"

"Seven hours," Ashley groans when she looks at the time. Pouting, she slumps deeper into the chair.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You can do this Ashley," the brunette muttered to herself as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. "No biggie. Just meeting up with the love of your life after she's been gone for nearly a decade."

_Knock Knock Knock_

Taking a much-needed breath Ashley walked towards the front door of her loft. With her hand on the handle she shook off the still residing nerves. "You can do this Ashley, be strong."

Opening the door Ashley felt whatever nerves she shook come rushing back tenfold. "Hi," she squeaked as she took in the sight before her. Spencer had obviously stopped by her place to shower, evidence shown in her slightly damp hair and casual t-shirt and jeans.

"Hi Ash," Spencer replied with a smile.

"Um, come in, please," the brunette stuttered as she allowed the blonde entrance. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No that's fine," Spencer answered as she followed Ashley into the living room.

"At least let me bring some wine out, I have a feeling tonight's going to get heavy."

"Okay," she replied as she watched the other woman walk away.

After pouring two glasses and offering one to the blonde, Ashley situates herself against one side of the couch as Spencer takes the other. "Explain yourself," Ashley states.

"Ash –"

"Nine years Spencer. Nine years of absolutely no contact and I want to know why. Why didn't you come back sooner?"

"Honestly?" Spencer pauses as she runs her hand through her hair. "Other than wanting to be with you I had no idea what I wanted to do with myself," Spencer starts, staring straight into Ashley's eyes. "College wasn't for me, I knew that much so I didn't apply. I also knew I couldn't just return empty-handed and expect you to take care of me. One day the USMC showed up looking for recruits." Chuckling Spencer continues, "I know it sounds crazy but I enlisted."

"Wait a minute," Ashley starts as she leans forward. "You were in the military?!"

"I was in the military. I have to tell you, Mom was not happy when she found out."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_What do you mean you enlisted in the military?" Paula Carlin demanded. "Spencer Carlin, are you insane?"_

"_Mom, I have to do this," Spencer tried to reason. "I'm trying to figure out what I want in life and –"_

"_People take a year off and travel when they want to figure things out, not join the military! I am not letting you go and risk losing my little girl. There's no way," the older blonde stated with a stubborn headshake._

"_Now Paula, calm down. I'm sure Spencer has a good explanation for all of this," Arthur tried to reason._

"_A good explanation? I don't want a goddamn explanation! I want my daughter to not be enlisted!" Paula shouted furiously._

"_Mom, just please let me do this. I'm not like Clay or Glen; I don't have things figured out. But right now, all I know is that when I read that pamphlet they were handing out I got this feeling in my gut that told me to do this. That has to mean something."_

"_Spencer –"_

"_And you're always telling me not to ignore that gut feeling Mom," Spencer continued. "You're always telling me to go with it. And right now my gut's screaming at me, telling me that this is what life's got for me right now. Please Mom, just let me go. I swear I'll be back in one piece."_

_Taking a deep breath the older blonde resigned, "I swear to God Spencer Marie Carlin, if you don't come back I will bring you back myself and lock you in the basement."_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"And you didn't think this was something you should've told me?"

"I didn't want you to worry," was the simple answer.

"You didn't want me to worry? I've spent the past nine years worrying Spencer. Wondering when the hell you were coming back to me," Ashley shouts. "If you were even coming back at all."

"I promised you I would!"

"And look how long it took you to fulfill that promise! If you hadn't pulled me over today would I have ever even known you were in town? How long have you been here?"

Running a hand through her hair the blonde answers, "About three months."

"Three months! What the hell Spencer?!"

"Look I know it sounds bad but I needed to settle down and get everything in order before I could face you. Please believe me when I say that I had every intention of seeing you again."

Pinching the bridge of her nose Ashley asks, "How did you become a cop? Cos seriously, Spencer, L.A.P.D.?"

"After I was done with my tour –"

"Tour?"

"Yes, I spent a year in Afghanistan."

"Oh god," Ashley mutters as she downs her glass and pours herself some more. "This isn't happening."

"After I was done with my tour my commanding officer asked me what I was going to do. When I told him about coming to L.A. he told me he knew some people in the force if I was interested," Spencer shrugs. "With my military background and reference it wasn't hard to go through the extensive training at the police academy. A few months later I passed the exam, was on the force and officially moved back."

"And now what?"

"You know I thought about you. Everyday," Spencer says softly as she leans back against the arm of the couch, ignoring the previous question. "Especially when I was overseas. I thought about how you were doing, what you were doing, if you met someone," Spencer chuckles at that. "It killed me to think about you being with someone so I started fantasizing about how I'd come back here, just show up at your door one day, and you'd jump into my arms. How you would kiss me and tell me never to leave again, that you loved me too much to not have me around everyday. We'd pick things up where we left off when we were fourteen. I would take you out on our first date, a picnic at the park, at our spot near the playground. We'd laugh and talk about what we'd each been up to these past years. At the end of the night I'd walk you up to your door and say goodnight, and right before I would turn away you'd pull me back and kiss me."

By this point Spencer's eyes seemed to be glazed over as she continued to speak softly. "It wouldn't be anything big, just a chaste kiss on my lips. Then, you would get shy, say goodnight and close your door."

Ashley remained silent, unable to form a coherent response to what she'd just been told. "I'd picture different scenarios about how it would play out when I got back. It's what kept me going when I was over there." Smiling sadly she added, "Your face was the last thing I saw before I blacked out."

"Blacked out?" Ashley croaks.

It seemed as if her question had broken a spell. Spencer blinks and the cloudiness previously present in her eyes were gone. "I mean before I-I um fall asleep."

"Spencer," the brunette began sternly as she moved toward the blonde. "What do you mean 'blacked out'?"

There was that sad smile again; she couldn't lie to Ashley. "I almost broke my promise, to both you and my mom. I almost didn't come back."

"Spencer," Ashley pled as her eyes welled in tears. "What happened?"

In response, the blonde pulled her shirt off. Before Ashley could question her she saw it: the jagged scar above Spencer's left breast. "Oh my god."

"I was shot," Spencer replies. "I was on my way to patrol about a week before my unit was to be shipped back."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Hey Carlin!"_

"_Myers, what do you want now?" Spencer asked, not bothering to look up from the book she was reading._

"_What? I can't come see my favorite girl?"_

"_I'm sure Kapowski would love to see you," Spencer smirked as she finally looked at her companion. "But she's on the other side of the bricks."_

"_Ouch Carlin, that hurt," the man replied as he clutched at his heart. "Why would you mention that woman? She's scary, and that's on a good day. I thought we had a bond. "_

"_I'm sure Janet would love to hear about this bond," the blonde teased._

"_Oh now you have to bring in the wife? I see how it is; you don't want to be the other woman anymore. It's cool, I'm sorry it had to end so suddenly."_

_Punching him in the shoulder Spencer laughed. "Sure, let's go with that. Whatever gets you to sleep at night. Now what do you want?"_

"_Eh, nothing much. I've been bored since they brought us back to base. Just can't wait to get back home."_

"_I know what you mean. I've probably read this book well over a dozen times already," Spencer replied as she fell back on her cot._

"_Well, what do you say we –"_

"_No can do, I've got patrol at 2100. Thank god."_

"_Damn, really?" Myers asked. "Alright, let me walk you to station then, you've got about twenty minutes until check-in anyways."_

_The duo walked in silence. As they were crossing the field an alarm went off. "Code Red! Intruder alert!"_

_Gunshots rang through the air and Spencer stumbled back in pain as she clutched her chest._

"_Spencer! Spencer stay with me! Don't close your eyes!"_

_Her vision was getting blurred, but there was one thing she saw clearly before she blacked out. "Ashley."_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Somehow an intruder was able to get in undetected. I was in a coma for eight months. They didn't think I'd make it. When I came to they told me that I was given an honorable discharge. My commanding officer helped me get set up here once I was released and fully recovered."

By this time the tears were falling freely from Ashley's eyes as she listened to Spencer recounting the past couple of years. "I'm sorry it took me so long."

"Spencer," Ashley whimpered as she began to shake. "Oh god."

"Hey," Spencer replied. She reached out, taking the glass from the brunette's hand to place on the coffee table and firmly cupping the other girl's cheeks. Staring into glassy brown eyes she continued, "I'm okay now. I'm right here."

A trembling hand rose and rested above the blonde's heart, fingers grazing the rough scar. "Oh god."

Moving forward she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, practically sitting on her lap. "Oh god" and "Never leave me again" were repeatedly spoken as Ashley pushed her face into Spencer's neck, never wanting to let go.

"I promise you, I'm not going anywhere," Spencer breathed into the brunette locks before her as one arm enfolded around a slim waist while the other reached up to cradle the back of Ashley's head.

"You didn't call me, why didn't you call me? I was so worried about you," Ashley continued to mumble. "I was so worried."

"I know Baby, I'm sorry. So, so sorry," Spencer replied as she tightened her hold and began to lightly massage the back of Ashley's neck. "I'll be better now, I'll call you every single day. Okay?"

"Mhmm," the brunette responded with a slight nod as she began to relax under the blonde's ministrations. "Will you stay with me tonight? I need you here. Please."

"Whatever you want."

Slowly, but surely, the two left the comfort of the couch and made their way towards Ashley's room, turning off lights on the way. Spencer followed suit when the brunette pulled her pants off, leaving herself in just her undergarments since her shirt was long ago discarded in the living room while Ashley was clad in a shirt and panties. The two proceeded to crawl into bed. Once under the covers Ashley quickly molded herself into Spencer's side: head on shoulder, arm hugging waist and leg thrown between the other set of legs. In return Spencer wrapped her arms around Ashley's shoulders.

"Go to sleep now," she whispered. "We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Mhmm," the brunette murmured. "I'm really glad you're back Spencer."

"I'm glad I'm back too, Ashley," Spencer whispered as she dropped a kiss to Ashley's forehead.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Before opening her eyes Ashley realized there was something different about that day. One: her eyes hurt, as if she had been crying. Two: there was an arm wrapped firmly around her waist and another lying underneath her neck. Three: there was a body attached to those arms and was pressed against her back. Four: the body pressed against and wrapped around her had a head with a mouth that was breathing steadily against the back of her neck. Those deductions led to the conclusion that someone was in her loft. The loft she lived alone in since Kyla got married.

"You shouldn't think so hard Baby," the body mumbled as its arm tightened around her waist. "Especially before noon."

It took her another minute to calm down and realize that the body was Spencer. With that realization came the events of the day before. Speeding on the highway, seeing the blonde for the first time in nearly a decade, calling her up, the reason why it took her so long to –

"Oh god," Ashley breathed out.

"Ashley?"

Turning over Ashley quickly directed her eyes to the blonde's chest. It was still there: that jagged scar, the reason Spencer nearly broke her promise. Like the previous night, a trembling hand rested against the blonde's chest, fingers grazing over the scar.

"Oh god." And, once again, like the night before, Ashley moved forward to wrap herself around Spencer, her head pressed against the blonde's neck.

Strong arms wrapped around her as she felt a chuckle emit from Spencer. "I think we went through this last night."

"This isn't funny," Ashley mumbled petulantly. "You almost died."

"I know this, but there's nothing we can do about that so why don't we just live in the present? The present where I'm waking up to you in my arms and trying to find the nerve to ask you out on a date."

Jerking back Ashley stared into shy blue eyes. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Spencer replied. "I know I said we'd talk more about what's happened, but will you go out with me tonight, Ashley Davies? I know it's been practically nine years in the making but I want to do this right. Please say yes."

Tan arms rewrapped themselves around the blonde's neck. "Yes!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"How does this look?" Ashley asks the room's occupants as she walks out of her closet for the umpteenth time. After Spencer left for her shift at the station Ashley quickly called up her sister, telling her to come over. Kyla proceeded to arrive at her door in less than twenty minutes along with Carmen, Chelsea, Madison and Jamie. The six went out to a late lunch where Ashley recounted the events that had transpired within the past twenty-four hours.

Now at seven o'clock Ashley was freshly showered, make-up and hair already done, as she modeled outfit after outfit for the group. She stood in a pair of black skinny jeans and pumps with a gray long-sleeved v-neck that dipped low enough to show an ample amount of cleavage. Due to the slightly cold night she also wore a thicker-than-usual black cardigan. Her hair was straightened, with her (no-longer highlighted) bangs swept to the right and light make-up was applied. Since she had forgotten about her contacts the night before, her eyes were slightly irritated so she finished the look off with her black-framed glasses.

"Hot," Jamie said, sounding a bit breathless.

"Yeah?" Ashley questions, tugging slightly at the bottom of her shirt.

"Chica, you look good," Madison agrees. Her remark is followed by nods throughout the room.

"What if I'm underdressed? I don't know where we're going so I don't know what type of attire would be appropriate and I don't want –"

"Ashley. Ash, Ash," Kyla interrupts as she stands in front of her sister. Hands placed firmly on her twin's shoulders, she looks her in the eyes and continues, "You look awesome; Spencer won't know what hit her."

"Okay," Ashley relents. "Okay, this is good. Okay."

"She said 7:30 right?" Carmen asks.

"7:30," Ashley confirms as she glances at the clock. "So about ten minutes."

"Great. Do you have anything in your fridge?" the brunette questions as she begins walking out of the room.

"Carmen!" her wife chastises. "Now is not the time to be thinking about your stomach."

"Bambina! There's nothing else to do but wait and I'm hungry," is the rebuttal.

"You can all leave, it's fine," Ashley states as everyone starts to filter into the living room. "I don't need all of you here."

"We're here for moral support," Chelsea says as she takes a seat on the couch while Madison goes for the remote. "Who better than your best friends to be here when you go on your first date with the love of your life?"

"Just please don't say or do anything stupid when she gets here okay? Please, I'm begging you."

"It's like she doesn't know us at all," Madison remarks to the rest of the group, her gaze focused on the television in front of her. "She should know that something stupid and/or embarrassing is bound to be said and done."

_Knock Knock Knock_

Glancing at the clock, Ashley's eyes widen. "She's early. Oh god. What do I do?"

"First, you calm down. Then, you get the door. But it seems that that might take awhile so I'll do it for you," Kyla responds as she makes her way to the door.

When the blonde sees the person opening the door her eyes brighten. "Kyla! Hey, how –"

_SLAP!_ "That was for not staying in contact and being gone for nine years," Kyla deadpans. She then moved to wrap her arms around the dumbstruck blonde. "This is for keeping your promise and coming back."

"Kyla!" Ashley shouts after seeing the display. "What the hell?"

"Ashley, it's alright. I had it coming," Spencer replies, rubbing her cheek as she turns to look at the brunette. "Oh wow."

The statement causes Ashley's cheeks to darken slightly. "This is okay?"

"So much more than okay," Spencer replies. "You look amazing."

"So do you," Ashley says. Raking her eyes over the blonde she can't help but appreciate the view. Spencer had adorned whitewashed skinny jeans with a pair of black Taylor Chucks on her bottom half. Shirt-wise, the blonde had on a white tank top underneath a black bomber jacket. Only the tiniest hint of make-up was visible and her hair curled slightly at the bottom, but was otherwise left down. During her observations she also noticed the bouquet of flowers in the blonde's hand. "Are those for me?"

"Huh?" Spencer snaps her eyes up. Looking down as if just remembering them she shyly nods. "Red amaryllises, your favorite. Or I'm hoping they're still your favorite."

"They're still my favorite," Ashley confirms as she takes the bouquet. The two continue to stare at one another in silence until an unsubtle cough broke it. "Let me introduce you to some people."

"Okay," she replies as she follows the brunette further into the loft.

"That's Jamie, Madison, and Chelsea," Ashley points to each woman. "And that's Carmen, Kyla's wife."

"Whoa, wife?" Spencer asks, surprise evident on her face. "Seriously Ky? Last time I saw you, you were drooling over the pool boy. How'd this happen?"

"I have really mad skills," Carmen jokes as she wraps an arm around Kyla's waist.

"Yes, cos tripping over my bag and falling flat on your ass is the way you get all of the ladies," Kyla states sarcastically.

"I'm standing here and you're wearing my ring, I'd say my skills are awesome," the brunette retaliates as she playfully squeezes the waist her arm was wrapped around.

"Congrats," Spencer smiles. Looking at the rest of the group she continues, "It's nice to meet all of you but Ash and I need to get going, we have reservations at eight."

"And how far is this place?" Jamie asks.

"Um, I'd say about fifteen-twenty minutes."

"Then you'd have time to talk," Madison states as she and Jamie each grab an arm and sits the blonde on the couch. They each take a seat on either side of her as Carmen and Kyla take the love seat and Chelsea on the recliner, leaving Ashley to stand in disbelief.

"Guys, we should be going," she pleads.

"Nonsense," Carmen waves her off. "Why don't you find a vase for those flowers and we'll keep Spencer here company."

Before Ashley could make another comment, Spencer turns to her. "It's alright, Ash."

"Are you sure?"

"It's like getting interrogated by the scary big brothers. I have two of my own remember? This is no big."

"Okay," Ashley relents as she walks to the kitchen in search of a vase.

"So you seem to know what it's like to be interrogated by older siblings," Jamie begins.

"Care to elaborate?" Madison adds.

"It sounds like you've been on a lot of dates," Chelsea finishes.

"Only a handful and they were all against my will," the blonde answers with a chuckle.

"Meaning?" Kyla prods.

"Blind dates set up by the family. They all thought I was delusional in waiting for Ashley," Spencer states. Smirking slightly she adds, "Guess I proved them wrong, right?"

"So no relationships in the last nine years?" Carmen questions in disbelief.

"None whatsoever. Ashley took up too much of my thoughts for me to think about dating anyone," the blonde replies.

"That's so sweet," Kyla coos.

"But are you sure that you're in love with the right person?" Jamie bluntly asks.

"Jamie!" Ashley exclaims as she walks back to the living room. "Don't you think that's a bit overboard?"

"Not at all," Jamie states, leaning back into the couch and facing the other blonde. "From everything I've gathered this chick completely disappears from your life for about nine years, and then worms her way _back _into your life. At this moment neither one of you know much about the other. All your knowledge about the other is from the ages of three and fourteen and what little you've spoken about the night before. I don't want you getting your hopes up just for her to realize that the person she's in love with isn't some fourteen-year-old adolescent anymore." Pointing a finger towards Ashley she continues, "That adolescent girl is now a grown woman and in some ways she's still the same Ashley you knew but in others she's changed. If you came back expecting the same girl then you'll realize you're going to be sadly disappointed. I might not have been here as long as Chelsea, Madi or Carmen have but I'm not going to sit back and watch Ashley get hurt either."

Releasing a huff, Jamie leans back and crosses her arms waiting on a reply. After a moment of silence, in which the six other women have been able to pick their jaws up off the floor, Madison was the first to speak, "Damn girl, that was kinda hot how you're being all protective and shit." Turning to the still silent Spencer, she adds, "What she said plus an ass kicking if you screw our girl over."

"Um," Spencer stutters as she clears her throat, looking at each individual woman in front of her. "I appreciate that you're all very much protective of Ashley. I love that she means so much to you all and I can promise you that I won't intentionally cause her any harm or distress."

"But how do –"

"I _know_ that there's a lot Ashley and I need to talk about and we'll probably need to relearn each other, but I'm confident in saying that I will love every new bit of information I learn about her. I know she's not the fourteen-year-old girl she was back then, heck I'm not the fourteen-year-old girl I was either. I know that we've both changed but I can guarantee you all that I'm not leaving. I want Ashley back in my life and I will take it any way I can, be it as friends or a girlfriend that's for Ashley to decide. I'm not forcing her into anything, I'm just praying that she'll give me a chance to prove my worth to her."

"Well, that's good enough for me," Carmen states as she stands up, clapping her hands against her thighs. "You guys want to grab some grub while they do their thing?"

"Wait, that's it? The interrogation is over, already?" Madison asks, disappointed but standing up nonetheless.

"She sounds sincere enough so I think we're good here," Chelsea claims.

"I kinda expected someone to throw a punch or something though," Madison grumbles.

"Kyla already slapped her, that's good enough," Jamie says as she and Carmen begins to usher the others out the door, leaving Spencer and Ashley alone in the living room.

"Bye you guys!" Kyla shouts over her shoulder as her wife is dragging her out. "We need to catch up soon Spencer!"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't!" Jamie adds before shutting the door behind her.

As a silence lays over them Spencer slowly gets off the couch. "So … should we get going then?" she asks, unsure.

"Uh, yeah. Let's," Ashley nods as she grabs her keys off the counter, her phone, ID and money already in her pockets. "Where are we going?" she questions as she locks the door behind her.

"There's this little Italian place I went to about a month ago that I think you'll really like," Spencer replies as she follows the brunette down the staircase and out through the lobby. Opening the door, she allows Ashley to exit before pointing towards the left, "My ride is right over there."

"The blue Honda?" Ashley asks as she makes her way to the vehicle.

Chuckling, Spencer negates, "No, the motorcycle _in front_ of the blue Honda."

"What?" Ashley asks as she stares wide-eyed while Spencer holds out a helmet to her. "I'm not getting on that death trap!"

"Ash, it'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you," Spencer promises as she tilts her head to the side a bit, remembering how it used to be the brunette's weakness. "Trust me."

Nibbling on her lower lip, Ashley contemplates her options before huffing out a breath and reaching for the helmet. "You're lucky you're so damn adorable."

"I know," Spencer smirks in triumph, gently removing Ashley's glasses and helping her put the helmet on before placing them back on through the visor opening. She adjusts the straps carefully before nodding to herself, "Good?"

"Yeah," Ashley breathes out as she stares into ocean blue eyes.

Smiling shyly Spencer puts her helmet on and straddles the bike. Helping Ashley climb on behind her she revels in the feeling of Ashley's arms encasing her waist. "Are you ready?" she asks as she ignites the motorcycle and kicks the stand off.

Her arms tightening a bit, Ashley nods hesitantly, "Yeah, I think so."

"I won't let anything happen to you."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The ride to the restaurant is a whirlwind of excitement as Ashley feels the cool air colliding against her body. Spencer expertly weaves her way through traffic in a way that was almost an art form. As Spencer parks Ashley wishes that the ride could've been longer. She regretfully loosens her hold and slowly gets off her seat. As she removes her helmet she sees Spencer watching her with a smirk. "What?"

"You liked it," Spencer claims confidently as she straps the helmets onto the motorcycle.

"What? No, I didn't," Ashley argues.

"So I was imagining the laughter of excitement?"

"Those were of terror! People laugh as a defense mechanism when they're terrified."

"Okay," the blonde relents as she places a hand on Ashley's lower back, gently guiding her towards the entrance. She opens the door for the pouting brunette and allows her to pass with a simple headshake and smile. When they get to the hostess booth they are met by an acne-ridden teen with a too big smile.

"Hi, welcome to Bianchi's. Table for two?"

"Hello, we have reservations for two under Carlin," Spencer smiles.

"Of course, your room is already set up Ms. Carlin," the teen smiles as he begins to lead the duo to the back.

"The room?" Ashley questions, but Spencer merely smiles as she allows Ashley to walk ahead of her.

"We hope everything is to your satisfaction Ms. Carlin, your server will be with you in a bit with some water," the teen says.

"Thank you," Spencer says. She pulls out a chair and waits for Ashley to sit before taking her own. "Well?"

"You reserved a room? How did you on such short notice?" Ashley asks as she takes in the candle light room in awe.

"The owner's my commanding officer's sister's friend," Spencer replies. "It's nice to have connections."

"Yeah, apparently," Ashley smiles.

"You look really beautiful tonight," Spencer says shyly.

"Thank you," Ashley feels a blush spread to her ears. "You look great, too."

Dinner runs smoothly and the meal is delicious as the pair recount memories from their past, both together and during their nine year separation.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I had a really nice time tonight," Ashley says as they stand in front of her door at the end of the night. "Thank you."

"It's no problem. I just wish that I planned something else along with dinner," Spencer admits, her hands stuffed deep into her pants pockets.

"No, I liked it. It gave us time to catch up and start to relearn each other," Ashley smiles.

"Yes, well … goodnight then," Spencer breathes. Ashley nods, a small smile still on her face. She unlocks her door and is halfway through the doorway before she turns back around. She grabs the blonde by the back of her neck and fuses their lips together. After the initial shock, Spencer regains her senses and places her hands respectfully at Ashley's waist while responding to the kiss. It's been nine years since she's felt those lips and she wants to commit this moment to memory, the moment where everything is right with her world again. Pulling back for air, their foreheads pressed gently together, Spencer smiles, "That was better than I remembered."

"Mmhmmm," Ashley replies with a faint nod.

"You should go inside now, I know you have work tomorrow morning," Spencer whispers, afraid of breaking the spell they've placed themselves in.

"Can you stay again? I just can't believe this is real and I really don't want the night to end," Ashley replies. "Besides, I've yet to give you your hat back."

"You still have it?" Spencer questions, shocked.

"Of course, I do. It was a link to you," Ashley says. "So will you stay? Please."

"I'd love to spend the night."

Ashley walks backwards through the door, pulling Spencer along who closes and locks it before they continue on into the master bedroom. Once inside Ashley grabs a pair of pajamas and tells Spencer to use the master bathroom before going to the other down the hall. Fifteen minutes later the duo are snuggled closely in the center of the bed, their positions that of the night before.

"Goodnight Ash."

"Night Spencer."

Yep, things were definitely right with the world.

**END.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**That's all folks. Many apologies for such a long hiatus.**


	3. Trippin' Up

**A/N: So I've decided to make this a short series of One/Two-shots. =]**

**Disclaimer: I am unfortunate enough to not have any rights to SoN or it's wonderful cast. Nor do I have any claim over P!nk and her wonderful music. Also, major locations mentioned in this chapter are actual places in the SoCal area. Yay research!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**King High Sophomore Year**

"Hey Ash, are you busy Saturday?" Kyla asks her twin as she walks into her bedroom. "Madi wants to hit up Grey."

"Um, I'll be at the soup kitchen helping out til about six-ish. I don't have anything else planned after that though," she replies, not looking up from the textbook sitting on her lap. "What time does she want to meet up?"

"Around nine."

"Alright, I'll be ready by then," Ashley replies, jotting down some more notes. Not hearing the sound of her bedroom door closing she looks up. "Yes? Is there something else I can help you with?"

"I'm just wondering how you ended up being such a big nerd is all."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting a good education. We both know that of the two of us, I'm the one who's going to take over the company some day while you're doing whatever it is you do," Ashley mutters, placing a notation in the margin of her notebook.

"Drama, Ash. What I'm doing is going into the dramatic arts," Kyla huffs.

"Uh-huh and last month you wanted to be a journalist." Looking up from her text, Ashley sends her sister a warm smile. "It's alright that you don't have things figured out yet. We still have two years of high school and then another four for college. Explore your options and have fun. If by the time you get a Bachelor's you still don't know, then I'll worry."

Not knowing how to respond to that without getting overly sentimental Kyla chooses to chuckle. "Wow, a dork _and _a sap. Nice combo there. I'm going to go do some tai chi now, get my chi in balanced and whatnot."

"Love you too baby sister!" Ashley shouts as the door closes behind said sister.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Saturday Night**

"Kyla! Come on! Madi's texted me five times already! Get your ass down here before I leave without you!"

"Alright, alright! I'm coming! Jeez!" Kyla comes stumbling down the stairs, trying to simultaneously put her heels on. "I couldn't find my shoes."

"I'm surprised you could find anything in that closet of yours. The offer to organize it still stands," Ashley says with a headshake.

"Yeeaaahhhh," Kyla breathes. "Let's get going! Madi's waiting!" With that the younger brunette is out the door and speed walking towards the car.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"It look you two long enough!" Madison complains as the Davies twins slide into the booth in front of her. "I'm almost done with my drink!"

"Yeah, well blame this one. She couldn't find her shoes."

"In that mess of a closet? I'm not surprised," Madison agrees as the aforementioned brunette pouts in her seat.

"My closet isn't that bad you guys!"

"It's a disaster zone! All you see is a mountain of clothes when you open the door," Madison argues. "That's why I never ask you to borrow anything."

"Urgh, new topic please!"

"Fine! How about how it's Saturday night and the three finest ladies at King High are dateless!"

"I don't –"

"Everyone and their mother knows you don't date, Ashley. But, it wouldn't hurt to try," Madison says softly. "Maybe it's time to move on from she-who-shall-not-be-named."

"You can say her name Mads, it's Spencer," Ashley huffs. "And no, thank you. I told her I'd wait and I don't intend on breaking my promise. Next topic, please!"

"Okay, then. What's your excuse, Hoarder McHoardy-Hoard?" Madison questions, turning to Kyla.

"Urgh, the guys in the drama department are such drama queens! They're worse than I am!" Kyla exclaims as she throws her arms up in exasperation. "And if they're not drama queens, they're narcissistic, egotistical jerks who believe I should bow down to their excellence. No, thank you."

"Wow," Madison breathes. "We are a sad bunch. Fine, let's just show everyone what they're missing and tear up that dance floor!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Monday**

"Coffee … I need coffee Ash," Kyla drones as she stumbles into the kitchen Monday morning.

"I thought you said coffee was bad for your chi," Ashley replies as she pours her sister a cup.

"Don't care, I want that java goodness." Taking a long sip, she lefts out a relieved breath. "So much better."

"Alright, the parentals already left for the office. I made breakfast. Hurry up so we can leave," Ashley lists off. "I'm going to go get my bag."

"Hurry up so we can leave," Kyla mimics. "We still have 45 minutes before homeroom."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

By the time she sits down in homeroom, Kyla is her usual bubbly self. She is conversing with Madison when a loud thud is heard. Turning around she sees a raven-haired girl sprawled on the floor, her foot tangled in the strap of Kyla's messenger bag. "Ow."

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Kyla asks as she jumps out of her seat to help the fallen girl.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I've taken harder falls than this," the girl reassures. "My balance usually isn't this bad though."

"Well, I think having a bag strapped to your foot factored into your lack of coordination," Kyla chuckles as she unwinds the strap and carefully places her bag underneath her chair. "I'm still sorry though."

Shaking her head, the still-unnamed girls replies, "It's fine. I'm fine, really." Looking up she offers Kyla a smile. "I promise."

Seeing her features for the first time, Kyla zones into clear gray eyes. "Wow," she breathes.

"Excuse me?"

"Um," Kyla stutters. "I mean, if you're sure."

"Of course. I'm Carmen, by the way," she offers out a hand.

"Kyla," she replies with a soft handshake.

"Ms. Davies, if you and your companion would take a seat. I'd like to start announcements now," Mrs. Brokaw chimes from the front of the room. Looking around, Kyla sees that everyone's attention is on the duo. Jumping up she laughs nervously as Carmen slowly rises to her feet. With a brisk wave Carmen goes to take a seat at the back of the room while Kyla slumps back into hers.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What was that, chica?" Madison demands as she drags Kyla out of homeroom and towards their shared math class.

"What was what, Madi?" Kyla questions.

"There was some serious tension between you and that new girl," Madison claims. "And by tension, I mean sexual tension."

"What? You're insane, I was helping her coz it was my bag that caused her to fall over."

"Right, and the eye-fucking that resulted?" Madison quirks an eyebrow in question.

"You're crazy. All that Latin blood has finally made you go _loco_," Kyla dismisses as she rushes to class, a faint blush adorning her cheeks as she remembers gray eyes staring at her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ashley joins the two at lunch, having walked over from one of her many AP classes. Setting her tray down on the table, she takes a seat. "What's up girlies?"

"Kyla was eye-fucking the new girl!" Madison exclaims before Kyla can answer.

Quirking an eyebrow, Ashley looks to her sister questioningly. Kyla quickly shakes her head. "She tripped over my bag and I was helping her up. Madi's just gone insane with the lack of drama in her life."

"Right, whatever you say," Ashley replies, unconvinced. She pulls out the reading for her AP English class – Charles Dickens' _A Tale of Two Cities_ – and immerses herself in the text while eating her lunch, blocking out the table's other two occupants as they banter and gossip.

_WHOOSH! THUD!_ "Ouch," groans the figure sprawled out behind Kyla. "That's going to bruise."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Kyla exclaims as she turns to help the fallen girl. "I don't know what's –" Seeing who it is she falters.

"Kyla," Carmen smiles. "We have got to stop meeting like this. I'm starting to think your bag has it out for me," she jokes.

"So sorry," Kyla breathes as a blush forms across her cheeks. "Let me make it up to you. Any way you want!" she offers. Unbeknownst to the pair, Madison and Ashley are very much transfixed in the interaction going on in front of them.

"New girl?"

"Yep."

"Definite eye-sex."

"Yep."

"Ew."

"Eh."

"Well, I'm new to the LA area so I could use a tour guide," Carmen replies with a lop-sided smile.

"Ye-yeah, I can do that."

"Awesome."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**UCLA Junior Year**

"Kyla, he was leering at you! I think I have a right to get pissed when some jockstrap is leering at my girlfriend!" Carmen shouts as she follows after Kyla. When Kyla stops at the passenger door Carmen is able to reach out and touch her. Cupping her waist, she softly says, "I know I get jealous, but I really didn't like the way he was looking at you."

"You really need to work on that," Kyla relents as she drops her head to rest against Carmen's shoulder. "It's cute for only so long."

"I know Bambina," Carmen chuckles. "Let's go home, yeah?"

"Can we get takeout?"

"Whatever you want."

"I like how I can get anything I want when you know you're on the edge of being in the doghouse," Kyla muses.

"Doghouse or not, I'd give you the world if I can," Carmen says with a kiss to Kyla's left temple. "Come on, let's go."

"Love you."

"Love you always, Bambina."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ashley asks. "You have my blessing and everything but are you positive that this is something you want? You can still turn back around and leave."

"I love her Ash and I want to spend forever with her, there's nothing more to it than that," Carmen says as they stand in the doorway to Ashley's childhood home.

"Okay, it's your funeral," Ashley warns as she unlocks the door. "Mom! Dad! We're here!"

"In the kitchen Ashley!"

The two make their way towards the aforementioned room and see the older Davies couple around the island, Raife on a stool with a cup of coffee and that morning's paper while Christine fussed around on the stove. It was rare that the two were able to have a day out of the office so Ashley and Kyla would usually have brunch with them, but the latter brunette had been kept in the dark about this development.

"Ashley! Carmen! Come, come. I'm almost done with these pancakes. I made chocolate chip, your favorite Ash," Christine greets when she sees them.

"Hi Mom," Ashley replies with a kiss on her mother's cheek before doing the same to her father. "Hey Dad."

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Davies," Carmen replies politely. "How are you?"

"None of that now Carmen," Raife chuckles as he puts the paper down. "We've been telling you for the past five years that it's Raife and Christine. Do you really want us to get a complex with how old you're treating us?"

"You are old Dad," Ashley laughs from behind her cup of coffee.

"Hush you," Raife points to his eldest. "Or I'm cutting off your inheritance."

Ashley raises her hands in surrender.

Taking a seat at the island and accepting the cup of coffee from Ashley, Carmen fidgets as she tries to find the right words. Before she can help it, she blurts, "I want to marry Kyla!"

Three reactions take place: Ashley shakes her head with an amused smile, Christine drops her spatula, and Raife chokes on a sip of coffee.

"Heh," Carmen chuckles, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Excuse me? You want to what who now?" Raife demands.

"Raife –"

"It's Mr. Davies to you young lady," Raife clarifies. "Ashley, get me my shotgun."

Carmen's eyes widen in fear. She's about to make a run for it before Christine intervenes. "You're scaring the poor girl, Raife. Stop it."

"She wants to take away my daughter!"

"Kyla's been hers since the day they met. Now stop being an old fool and calm down. We knew this day was coming."

"They're too young," he grumbles.

"We were nineteen when _you_ proposed," Christine states, eyebrow quirked.

"That's different," he whines.

"Oh hush up old man," Christine chastises. Turning to Carmen she says, "Now, I expect that you have a ring."

"Of course," she fumbles out the box from her pocket and presents it to the elder Davies woman. "I've been saving up for some time, now and I just sold a piece so … yeah."

Nodding, Christine opens the velvet box and barely holds back a gasp. The square-cut diamond set on a platinum band is simple enough, yet everything Kyla would ask for. "Oh Carmen, it's beautiful," she coos. "Raife, look at this ring."

"It's alright," he answers, barely glancing at the ring as he continues to sulk.

"Dad," Ashley warns. "You know Kyla won't like it if she were to hear about this."

"But Ashley," he begins.

"But nothing Dad," Ashley says. "Kyla can do a lot worse than a woman who loves her unconditionally, can put up with her diva fits and long-winded rants, and still be somewhat sane. Besides you already approved of her when they first started dating."

"I'm not getting a son-in-law, am I?"

"Just settle for a grandson," Ashley shrugs.

"What?!"

"In the future, dad! Long after marriage! Jeez, calm down!"

"Well, I for one give you my infinite blessings Carmen," Christine says. "And so does Raife, once he's calmed himself down a bit."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbles. Smiling begrudgingly, he adds, "You're lucky I like you, kid. Welcome to the family."

"Thank you both so much," Carmen says, relieved. "You won't regret it, I promise."

"Have you thought of how you're going to propose?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Two Months Later**

"Ky, wake up baby," Carmen coos softly into the sleeping brunette's ear. "Come on sweetie, wake up."

"Mrghghrmrh."

"That's nice baby, but you still need to wake up," Carmen chuckles. When the only reply she gets is Kyla burrowing deeper into her pillow Carmen decided it was time for the big guns. "One last chance Bambina, and I'm not asking again."

"Zzzz."

"Alright," Carmen says as she hops out of bed. Walking over to the window she pulls back the blinds and sunlight filters into the room, specifically at the bed with the sleeping occupant.

"Mrghghrmrh," Kyla grunts and grumbles as she pulls the covers over her head. With a headshake Carmen walks to the iPod dock and turns it on; at full blast P!nk's _Blow Me (One Last Kiss)_ begins to play. "Carmen! Turn that off!" Kyla whines from beneath the covers.

"Nope," she replies as she jumps on the bed and begins to bounce, jolting her girlfriend's prone form. To make matters worse, she begins to sing along at the top of her lungs.

"_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (NO!)_

_Have you had a shit day? (NO!), we've had a shit day (NO!)_

_I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss_

_I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last –"_

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" Kyla cuts her off. Looking at the clock she becomes exasperated. "It's seven o'clock! On a Saturday!"

"Yes, and I have a big day planned for us so I suggest that you get washed up now. Nothing fancy, just dress casually, please. I'll be in the kitchen making some breakfast," Carmen replies with a smile. With a taunting blow kiss she walks out of the room, leaving behind her confused and frustrated girlfriend.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After a hearty breakfast of French toast, scrambled eggs and bacon with coffee – Kyla's favorite breakfast combination – the two were off. Carmen stayed insistent that the itinerary was a surprise and remained tight-lipped for the half-hour long drive. Kyla had then taken to playing with the radio system, switching between stations before a song could finish and fidgeting with the audio hoping that it would annoy her girlfriend enough that she would give up some information. Unfortunately, Carmen remained smiling in the driver's seat, showing no ounce of annoyance whatsoever. Inversely, this caused Kyla to become increasingly frustrated. When they finally reached their first destination Kyla's annoyance quickly vanished and was replaced with child-like glee.

Once parked, Carmen turned off the ignition and turned to face her girlfriend, only to find her still looking at the building in awe. With an amused headshake Carmen exited the vehicle and walked around, opening Kyla's door and beckoning the brunette out. Still in a daze, the younger Davies twin slowly got out of the car, her eyes still fixated on the structure in front of her. The closing of the car door snapped her out of her trance. "Aquarium of the Pacific?! You brought me to the aquarium?!"

"I know you like this type of stuff and we've never been here before so I thought, 'why not?'" Carmen replies with a shrug.

With a squeal of excitement and a quick cheek peck, Kyla drags her off to the main entrance. Admissions paid, Carmen grabs a map and hands it over to her overexcited girlfriend. "Your call, where to first?"

The pair stroll around the aquarium for the next three hours – with Kyla doing the occasional pull-and-drag-you're-going-too-slow – before they get hungry. They have a quick lunch at the café (Kyla insisting that Carmen couldn't get a _fish_ _taco_ at the _aquarium_) before they continue with their perusing. By four o'clock Carmen has to practically drag Kyla to the car, insisting that they had other places to get to but a quick stop at the gift shop and a penguin plush later Kyla was appeased.

Due to traffic they do not make it back into the city until an hour later, where Carmen pulls into _yet another_ parking lot. This time Kyla's face wore an expression of confusion. "Why are we here?" she asks once Carmen opens the passenger door. Being guided towards the entrance her only reply is a "You'll see."

At the front desk the receptionist greets them. "Hello, welcome to Kinara Skin Care Clinic and Spa. Do you have an appointment?"

Carmen replies, "Yes, it's under Giordano."

A look through of the list later the receptionist nods, "For the Summer Daydream, correct?"

"Yes."

"I see that it has already been paid for. Which one of you ladies is this for?"

"Her," Carmen gestures to Kyla.

"Well, if you'll follow me ma'am we can get you changed into a robe."

With a kiss Carmen urges her to go with a, "I'll see you in three and a half hours, enjoy yourself."

After going through a scrub down, full-body massage, foot therapy, facial, pedicure _and_ manicure Kyla feels completely refreshed. She walks into the lobby to find her girlfriend waiting for her while flipping through a magazine. Furrowing her eyebrows she asks, "Were you just waiting here all this time?"

"No," Carmen replies as she stands. "I had some things to do and just got back a few minutes ago. Are you ready for our next destination?"

"What's up with you today? First the aquarium, then the spa, now there's more? Did you do something?" Kyla demands. She gasps, "Did you break one of my heels again?!"

"NO!" Carmen is quick to reassure. The last, and only, time she had accidently broken one of Kyla's heels the brunette refused to speak to her for a whole week, choosing to mourn over the loss instead. It had taken Carmen a trip to Disneyland and two new pairs before Kyla forgave her. "Can't a girl treat her girl to an awesome day out without there being any ulterior motives?"

"I suppose," Kyla relents, still suspicious. "Where are we going now?"

"No time for questions, come on," Carmen says as she gestures to the open car door.

Fifteen minutes later the car is parked at the third destination. Once again, doors are opened for her as Kyla walks in first and they head straight for the hostess' booth. "Good evening, welcome to Arashi Sushi. Table for two?"

"Yes, but we have reservations under Giordano," Carmen replies.

"Ah, yes. Ms. Giordano, your table has been set and awaiting your arrival. This way please." After being seated near the back, they are handed their menus. "Your server will be with you in a moment. Enjoy your evening."

"Thank you," the duo reply.

"So," Carmen begins, placing her menu down and looking straight at her girlfriend. "What will it be?"

"What will what be?"

"Our meal for the evening."

"You're letting me choose?" Kyla asks, astounded.

"Well, I don't know much about sushi so it's all on you. You know what I like," she shrugs. "Unless, you don't want sushi. We can get something else. Of course, after going to the aquarium you wouldn't want sushi. You wouldn't even let me get fish tacos. Urgh, we can go somewhere else."

"Hey, hey. It's okay," Kyla reassures. "It's one thing to consume fish at an aquarium, but it's another to do so elsewhere. This is fine. In fact, this is pretty damn perfect."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Carmen breathes in relief. "So take your pick."

"Okay," Kyla smiles back, looking at the menu with determination. Carmen couldn't help but think that the other girl looked absolutely adorable with her lips slightly pursed and her eyebrows scrunched just the tiniest bit. When Kyla looked up she found Carmen staring at her, a soft smile playing on her lips. "What?"

"Nothing," Carmen replies, her lips quirking to the left a bit. "I just really love you."

"Oh," Kyla blushes. Tilting her head she replies, "I love you too."

The staring contest continues for a while more before Carmen breaks it. "Have you chosen yet?"

"No," Kyla negates. "So stop looking at me like that, you're distracting me."

"I can't help it. You're the prettiest girl here, it's hard not to look." This causes Kyla to blush, a shy smile tugging at her lips.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The rest of dinner was a quiet affair with Carmen throwing complements at random intervals causing Kyla's blush to take permanent residence on her face. They make it back to the loft a little before eleven and Kyla makes sure not to be too loud as she passes through the threshold in order to not disturb Ashley, as she had to be up early the next day for her internship. However, all thought of being quiet escapes her as she takes in the scene before her.

The loft is encased by the soft glow of white twinkling lights with yellow tulips placed sporadically throughout the area. The coffee table had been moved and in its place laid a large yellow blanket and a pile of pillows with a plateful of brownies. The television was on, displaying the menu for _Lady and the Tramp_. "What-"

"I thought it would be great to end the day with your favorite dessert and movie," Carmen whispers as she wraps her arms around Kyla's waist from behind. "The setup is bonus for being the woman of my dreams."

Turning in her arms, Kyla quickly draws her girlfriend into a heated kiss. "You're kinda perfect, you know that?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to hear it now and then," Carmen answers after regaining the function of her vocal chords. "Let's get into something more comfortable and we'll start the movie."

After changing into some comfortable sleepwear the duo settle down on the blanket, nibbling at the brownies as Carmen presses the _Play_ button. The next forty minutes are spent in silence; the couple snuggled contently with Kyla leaning against Carmen's back and Carmen sneaking glances and kisses every-so-often from behind the shorter brunette. When _Bella Notte_ comes on, Kyla starts to softly sing along causing Carmen to focus her attention on Kyla. Still staring at her girlfriend, Carmen slowly moves her right arm from its place around Kyla's waist and reaches into the pocket of her sweat pants. "Kyla," Carmen whispers to the entranced brunette. Receiving a hum in response, Carmen kisses her girlfriend's temple. "I love you, Bambina."

Turning her head, Kyla smiles, "I love you too, baby."

"Enough to marry me?" she asks, holding up the ring with her index finger and thumb. Kyla's eyes widen as her jaw drops an inch. "Wha-"

"I love you, Kyla Davies," Carmen states as she moves the two so they're facing each other. "I never thought I would find a love like this and I thank God everyday that I tripped on your bag all those years ago. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, waking up to your face every morning and wondering how the hell I got so damn lucky. I want to move into a suburban home with a cliché white picket fence and have mini-Kyla's running around, messing with my art supplies. I want to grow old by your side. When I picture the future, that's what I see and I hope you can see it too." Holding up the ring to eye level, she asks, "Kyla Davies, will you allow me the privilege of having that future? Will you please marry me?"

"I knew you had ulterior motives," Kyla manages to choke out. "Yes. Of course I'll marry you."

Slipping the ring on her fiancée Carmen places a kiss onto the palm. Resting her cheek against the aforementioned palm Carmen muses, "Kyla Giordano, it has a nice ring to it. Don't you think?"

"Best thing I've ever heard," Kyla responded, pulling Carmen in for a kiss.

**END.**


End file.
